The slayer
by hellsbloodyrose
Summary: Divine Sayor has been murdered! Who did it? Read to find out!
1. First kill

_**STUDIO ROOM**_

Alyssa: I'm back!

Hayden: Whose this?

Aki: Hi.

Alyssa: It's our guest!

Hayden:Oh.

Aki: So what kind of fanfic is this?

Alyssa: A yugioh5ds one!

Anabeth:Then why am I here?

Alyssa:Next fanfic.

Anabeth:Oh.*Leaves*

Hayden: Hellsbloodyrose does not own Yugioh5ds

Alyssa: But I own you! : )

_**STORY**_

Someone stood above a bloody body. _Not so Divine now are you?_ They thought. The mans blood covered the floor coming from a deep gash on the side of his neck. "Good by Divine." They said and left.

**The next morning**

Police tape suronded Divine's house and Officer Ushio Tetsu was on scean speaking to a woman. "So you came here at 12:30am and that when you found the boddy?" Ushio asked. The woman nodded. "Do you know if he had any enimes?" He asked. "Alot." She said. Ushio looked at her suprised. "Can you come with me down town?" He asked. She nodded. The walked to his car. His partner, Mikage Sagiri was siting in the car. "Whoes this?" She asked looking back at the girl. "Uhhh,uhhh." Ushio said. "This is-" "Nicky." Nicky finished. "Oh hello." Mikage replide. "Shes the one who found the body." Ushio said. "How long is this gonna take? I have to see my boyfreind." Niki put one hand on her stomac that was just starting to swell. "Your pregnant?" Ushio asked. "3months." Nicky awnsered. "If your pregnant why are you runing around here?"Mikage asked. "My father lives around here." Niki said. "Oh" Mikage replide. Nicky climed into the sqaud car and they drove the staion. "Now tell me who would want to hurt Divine." Ushio said. "Aki Izayoi , Yusei Fudo, Carly Nagisa, and Misty Lola." Nicky listed. "You can leave now." Mikage said rudely. Nicky got up glareing at her. She walked past Mikage and whispered somthing in her ear. Making her tremble. Nicky left the room. "Whats the matter?" Ushio asked. "Nothing." Mikage awnsered.

**A few hours later **

Ushio sighed. Aki Izayoi and Yusei Fudo were on a date, Carly Nagisa was with Jack doing _you don't want to know, _and Misty had five people come in an say that they saw her at a party. "Damn it! We lost every suspect in a few hours!" Ushio screamed angerly. Mikage watched him saddly.

**That night**

Mikage felt a knife stab into her stomac. She shoved her attacker away and ran. They chased after her. "Oh god someone help me!" Mikage cried. But no one awnsered. She felt herself being kicked to the ground. Mikage screamed in pain when the knife tore into her back. Sending pain throgh her body. Her atacker grabed her hair pulling her head back. They put the knife to the side of her neck and tore it open.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

Alyssa: Well that was the end of chapter one!

Aki: You don't like Mikage do you?

Alyssa:Why would I?

Hayden:Please reveiw!


	2. 2nd kill

_**STUDIO ROOM**_

Alyssa:Welcome to chapter2!

Hayden:When are you going to finish my story? You can actually get a paycheck from it.

Alyssa:I will! I will!

Aki:So why are you making fanfics on the side?

Alyssa:Cause theres no comitment to it.

Mira:And what about MY story?

Alyssa:I haven't even figured yours out yet.

Aki: Hellsbloodyrose does not own yugioh 5ds.

Alyssa: But I do own Shadows gate and Uhhh,uhhh

Mira:You don't even have a name for mine!

Alyssa:I'm sorry!

_**STORY**_

Tears ran down Ushio's cheeks. _Why did it have to be her? _He thought. All he could think about was Mikage. Her smile, Her laugh. All he could think about was her. He was the one who founed her. Laying on the street in a pool of blood. _Oh Mikage. _He had been crying for hours. Jack walked Into the room. "Are you okay?" He asked. "The girl I love is dead do you think I'm okay!" Ushio screamed, tears runing down his cheecks. "I'm sorry Ushio. I know you loved her." Jack said sadly. "By the way Crow got a girl pregnant." Jack said. "Who was it?" Ushio asked. "Her name is Nicky." Jack awnsered. And then it came to him. "Nicky!"

**At a store**

Crow walked through the store with his girlfreind. _Your going to be a daddy, Crow. _That same line kept playing over and over in Crows head ever sense it left Nicky's lips. Along with the scared thought, _Will I be good enough?_ Nicky was Divine's daghter and he hadn't been happy about his daghters prenacy. Now hes dead. Nicky humed sweetly as she looked through the baby clothes. The doctor said it would be a boy. Nicky wanted a girl but learned to acsept she wasn't geting one. _Yet._ Nicky wandered around not paying attetion. When she crashed into Kodo Kinomiya. "Watch it!" He yelled and pushed Nicky onto the ground. "Shes pregnant you dick!" Crow yelled an punched him in the gut. Nicky lipped something to him that made him run in fear. "Ok..." Crow said.

**At the garage**

Jack walked up to Yusei. "Do you know where Nicky was last night?" he asked. "Asleep with Crow." Yusei awnsered. "Okay were where _you_ last night?" Jack asked. Yusei hesitated. "Ontop of Aki."

(O_O)

**That night**

Kodo woke up in the middle of the forrest. "Where am I?" He asked. "The last place you'll ever be." A voice said. A dark figure loomed over him. A knife stabbed into his body. Kodo screamed in pain. They stabed again and again until finaly they cut the side of his neck.

_**END OF CHAPTER TWO**_

Alyssa:Wow that was short.

Aki:Where was Yusei?

Alyssa: H,he was, *Runs away*

Aki: Get back here damn it!

Hayden:Please review!


	3. The killer

_**STUDIO ROOM**_

Alyssa:Aki is violent!

Hayden:LOL

Mira:Hellsbloodyrose does not own yugioh5ds

_**STORY**_

Kodo's corpse layed on the autopsy table. "He died from a sever gash in his left juggular vein. Probaly around 5:30am." The Doctor explained. "Do you knpw who did it?" She asked. "Nicky." Ushio mumbled.

**At the garage**

"You know you did it so don't lie!" Ushio yelled. He had Nicky against the wall. "Let her go she didn't do anything! Crow yelled. He, Yusei, and Jack were pulling at Ushio's coat. Trying to get him off of Nicky. "Let go of her you fucking bastard!" Everyone turned. Luka stood there, glareing at Ushio. "Your next." Nicky whispered. Ushio froze and Nicky snuck away.

**That night.**

Ushio walked into his kitchen. He couldn't sleep senes what Nicky said,_ "Your next." _ Ushio sighed. When suddenly he heared some one walking in his living room. "Whoes that?" He called. "Whoes that?" The killer mimicked and Ushio knew exactly who _she_ was. He walked into the living room. There stood a young girl with blueish green pig tails. holding a rifle. "Luka."

**BANG!**

_**END**_

Hayden: That seemed rushed.

Alyssa:Yeah I know.

Luka: Why am I a killer?

Alyssa: I don't know.

Mira:Please reveiw!


End file.
